Powerless
by SeaJade
Summary: This is my first fic, it's just a little one-shot on what Zelda's point of view is during her captivity/rescue from Ganon in Ocarina of Time.


She couldn't stand it. Being trapped within her cage and being unable to do anything besides watch and pray. She tried to summon a flame, but the small tendril of flame that rippled across her palm was quickly snuffed out due to her cage's magical interior. Her voice was long gone from her shrill screams of help that she uttered. _Powerless_. She, who was known for her wisdom in any situation, couldn't find a solution to her problem. She tried countless attempts to break free of her cage, but each effort was in vain under the Dark King's watchful eyes. Not even her teleportation magic was working. _Powerless. _She watched as the man she had come to admire, the man who had sworn to save her came courageously and unafraid to the Dark King's palace to rescue her. She could only watch and pray as he walked in to the room, sword drawn, ready to face whatever the Dark King might throw at him. He did this for her. _Powerless. _She screamed his name, sound barely escaping from her lips. He looked over and his eyes widened. She could see his mouth move, but could hear no sound come from him. She watched as he rushed the Dark King swinging his sword in a powerful vertical slice. She prayed to the Goddesses for his safety so frantically that her body started to shake. She opened her eyes and watched as her hero was blown back by dark magic, but each time rose up to continue the fight. Tears poured down her face. _Powerless. _ Her cage was an impenetrable blue barrier that rendered her powerless. She hated it. She hated being so powerless. Her tears of sorrow turned into tears of fury and rage. She pounded her fists so hard against her barrier's walls that her hands bled. She tried to scream but only a raspy voice, not even recognized by the owner came out. She sank back to the ground, body trembling. Through her tears, she could barely see her hero find the upper hand in his fight. She watched his blurry form take hits, and deal damage to his opponent. Through the same blurry eyes, she saw as her hero stabbed the Dark King through his stomach, making him cough up blood, and fall to the ground. With her bloody hands she hit the floor as her cage disappeared due to the Dark King' lack of consciousness. With her trembling body she felt herself be lifted up and embraced by the hero who had run over and gathered her in his arms. With her ears, she heard her hero whisper words of encouragement and kindness. Her tears turned into ones of joy, and then disappeared all together. She melted within his strong arms as he embraced her. She stood, just to fall down as strong tremors shook the tower. She hurriedly led him down the long stone steps towards safety. As they reached the half way point, they were blocked by two skeleton enemies. He pushed her out of harms way, taking the attack on his own body. Regardless, he stood up once more, slaying the two enemies, then taking her hand and leading her the rest of the way. She noticed his blood had soaked his shirt as he was now creating a trail of blood on the floor. His body was wearing down with each step. "Why are you crying princes?" He asked softly as they reached the base of the tower. "Everything is fine now, everything will soon be back to the way it was. So stop those tears."

She looked into his face, and though his gentle smile, through his shining eyes, she saw incredible pain and a little of something else. "Why, why would you go so far for someone like me. Why did you push yourself so?" She whispered.

She looked back into his eyes. Then she understood. The reason that he went so far, far past his limit was because of loyalty. She saw that his loyalty and devotion was greater than his pain, that is what allowed him to do the impossible. That was his motivation to move on. His determination and loyalty to her would not let him give up on her, even when all hope seemed lost. He started to bring his hand up to wipe the tears that were still fresh on her face when something caught his attention. A sound from behind them. He once again drew his sword, advancing towards the sounds. Then a magical aura surrounded the hero, cutting her off from him. She stared in shock as the enemy they both thought dead emerged from the shadows, morphing into a beast of pure terror. She saw the Hero once again fight for her, once again risk his life for her safety, and she could do nothing. _Powerless_. The battle went on like a blur, hits were taken her hero, hits were dealt by her hero. Finally, the hero had triumphed over another impossible situation, just for her. However, this time, there was no going forward. His wounds were too deep to be healed, and he was dying. She rushed over to him and tried to heal his wounds.

"Heh, it's too late for me princess...I'm glad that I was able to get you out of this mess safely." he whispered.

"No! It can't end like this! After all that you've done, you can't die!" she said, tears falling freely from her face. The man she had come to admire just smiled sweetly, and then coughed violently, spitting blood. She fell to the ground, her dress splattered with his blood, and broke down crying. Then she remembered, _The ocarina! If I play that song, he might be saved! _She suddenly reached into one of her dress' pockets and pulled out a small blue ocarina. She put it to her lips and began to play a familiar tune.

"Wh-What are you doing?" the man said weakly.

She took the ocarina from her lips, it's magic already taking effect. "Saving you," she said as he started to disappear, "this is the least I can do."

"Princess, no-," he tried to say, until the magic had fully teleported him away, to another place, to another time.

"I'm sorry," she muttered to the now empty space in front of her. She now looked at her surroundings, she was left in a broken world, with no one to stand by her side. All because she was so completely and utterly _powerless._


End file.
